Sinful Desire
by the flying sparks
Summary: Dan ia masih ingat, akan kemeja hijau muda yang melapisi jas itu, seolah menyamai warna hijau terang matanya yang seolah enggan melepas pandang dari objek semula / Semuanya terasa pahit dan memilukan, namun ia ingin bertahan. Untuk menjadi yang kedua. Untuk menjadi yang tersembunyi. Untuk menjadi sebuah rahasia tersendiri bagi orang yang terkasih. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Just trying new things. I just found that this pairing is pretty interesting.**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Angst/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: **Lime**, AU. Deskripsi lebih, dialog sangat minim.

* * *

Ketukan dari hak sepatu itu terdengar nyaring menggema di rumah yang sepi itu. Bunyi dari detak jarum jam dinding seolah mati tertelan dari bunyi benturan hak sepatu dengan lantai. Kesunyian yang sempurna di siang hari yang cerah ini. Suasana yang sepi di tengah musim semi yang seharusnya penuh dengan semarak.

Mulut itu setengah membuka, menghembuskan nafas kecil yang mirip sebagai keluhan. Rasa sepi ini… Rasa sunyi ini… Ia benci suasana begini! Ia tidak suka! Betapapun seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa oleh semua ini, namun ia tidak suka! Ia benci bunyi detak jarum jam yang seakan bagai bunyi letusan meriam di rumah bak kuburan ini! Ia bahkan benci mendengar bunyi sepatu kerjanya sendiri!

Bukannya ia tak pernah sama sekali merasa sendiri. Bukan berarti kehidupannya sebelumnya penuh dengan semarak kehidupan keluarga yang bahagia. Tidak! Bahkan ia tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang disebut keluarga. Tak ada orang tua, tak ada saudara, tak ada siapapun dalam kehidupannya enam tahun terakhir!

Enam tahun yang lalu… Ia terbiasa akan semua ini. Ia akrab dengan kesepian. Bunyi detak jarum jam seolah bagai harmoni kehidupan yang digariskan Tuhan padanya setiap ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Kesunyian adalah temannya. Kesepian adalah sahabatnya. Ia terbiasa, ia tak pernah berkeluhkesah. Ia jalani hidup apa adanya, sekalipun ia hanya sendiri di rumah.

Rumah? Ya, bagunan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selepas ia pergi dari panti asuhan hingga enam tahun yang lalu memang disebut rumah, tepatnya rumah kecil yang ia sewa di pinggiran kota. Ia membayar rumah sewaan itu dan kebutuhan hidupnya dengan bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di kafe. Pekerjaan dengan pendapatan tak seberapa, yang tak pernah ia duga, akan merubah segala aspek hidupnya.

Karena dari pekerjaan menjadi pelayan kafe itulah ia bertemu dengannya.

Ia masih ingat….

Saat itu tanggal dua puluh dua Desember, pukul enam sore, di kafe Snowflake. Salju turun dengan lebat, angin berhembus lumayan kencang, hingga membuat suasana terasa membekukan. Kafe Snowflake, tempatnya bekerja, ramai oleh pengunjung yang menginginkan kehangatan dari secangkir kopi atau susu, menyantap makan malam khas Jepang yang disediakan oleh kafe Snowflake, apapun. Yang penting mampu menyelamatkan diri mereka dari dekapan hawa dingin di luar sana.

Dan ia masih ingat…

Saat itu ia tengah membantu rekannya meletakkan dua cangkir susu coklat hangat di atas nampan, untuk kemudian rekannya tersebut mengantarkan minuman itu ke pengunjung yang memesannya. Kemudian, salah seorang rekannya yang lain, menyuruhnya untuk menyambut dua orang tamu yang baru datang, saat mereka mendengar bunyi lonceng tanda pintu masuk kafe terbuka.

Masih terasa segar di otaknya….

Akan setelan jas hitam legam yang membalut tubuh bagian atas pria itu. Akan dasi berwarna merah, semerah darahnya yang terasa berdesir dan mengalir hangat di pembuluh-pembuluh nadi di sekujur tubuhnya, saat untuk pertama kalinya, mata mereka bertemu dalam satu pandangan singkat. Akan celana selegam jas yang ia pakai, seolah menyamai kelamnya warna langit di atas sana. Akan kemeja hijau muda yang melapisi jas itu, seolah menyamai warna hijau terang matanya yang seolah enggan melepas pandang dari objek semula.

Dan….

Akan warna merah rambutnya, pandangan matanya yang sayu, tutur katanya yang sopan, sikapnya yang berkelas, dan semua! Semua tentangnya malam itu! Semua tentang dirinya kala itu yang membuat waktu itu menjadi sejarah kehidupan terindah baginya!

Dan masih….

Seolah masih mampu ia mendengar suaranya untuk pertama kali waktu itu, saat ia menanyakan atas nama siapa pesanan berupa secangkir kopi hangat dan secangkir teh hangat itu dipesan.

Seolah suaranya kembali terngiang di telinganya. Kembali bergema di seantero penjuru ruangan rumah ini.

Suaranya, kala ia mengucapkan rangkaian huruf membentuk sebuah nama.

"Akasuna Sasori."

Mengingat sebuah nama tersebut, kesunyian dan kehampaan di rumah ini rasanya menjadi momok terbesar dalam hidupnya sekarang.

-oOo-

Siapa manusia di dunia ini yang tidak ingin merasa bahagia? Bahkan hewan pun! Setiap makhluk cinta akan kebahagiaan. Setiap yang bernyawa, rindu akan kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya. Begitupun ia! Karena ia adalah manusia. Karena ia pun adalah sebuah mahluk yang bernafas dan bernyawa! Apa salahnya kebahagiaan menghampirinya? Dosakah jika ia mereguk indahnya suka cita dalam hidupnya?

Dosa….

Mungkin karena itulah, Tuhan mengutuknya.

Dosa karena ia salah! Salah dalam semua hal dalam hidupnya!

Tapi, salahkah jika ia merasakan cinta? Sekalipun jika cinta itu jatuh dalam orang yang keliru?

Bukankah orang bilang semua adalah takdir Tuhan? Lantas, bukankah Tuhan yang menakdirkan mereka bertemu malam itu? Bukankah Tuhan yang membuatnya merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Salahkah jika ia tak mampu mengalihkan pandang darinya kala itu? Mampukah ia mengontrol aliran darahnya agar tidak kembali berdesir tiap mereka saling menatap? Punya kuasakah ia untuk mengendalikan cinta ini?

Sekalipun cinta itu keliru. Bahkan, sekalipun cinta itu terlarang.

Ia tak menyesal. Ia tak menyesali pertemuannya dengan Akasuna Sasori malam itu. Ia tak menyesal untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pengusaha sukses tersebut. Ia tak menyesal untuk sampai sekarang, mencintai dan memiliki lelaki yang berumur sembilan tahun lebih tua dari dirinya tersebut!

Memiliki?

Itukah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keterkaitan mereka? Memilikikah namanya jika ia harus berbagi? Memilikikah namanya jika semuanya berlangsung dengan sembunyi-sembunyi? Memilikikah namanya jika cinta ini hanya perlu mereka berdua saja yang mengerti?

Memilikikah namanya jika di sana ada orang lain yang lebih memiliki sepenuhnya lelaki yang dicintainya itu?!

Meneteslah air mata dari kedua mata berwarna hijau emerald itu kala teringat akan hal itu. Hatinya tercabik, namun ia tak kuasa menghindar. Jiwanya terkoyak, namun ia tak mau menyerah. Segalanya terasa menyakitkan, namun membuat ia entah bagaimana dan mengapa, tetap berdiri tegar. Semuanya terasa pahit dan memilukan, namun ia ingin bertahan.

Bertahan….

Untuk menjadi yang kedua. Untuk menjadi yang tersembunyi. Untuk menjadi sebuah rahasia tersendiri bagi orang yang terkasih.

Enam tahun semua ini berlangsung. Enam tahun hidupnya diwarnai oleh indahnya cinta yang membuat sekujur tubuh dan sukmanya seolah meneriakkan euforia. Enam tahun pula berlangsungnya waktu menetesnya bulir demi bulir air matanya.

Ia ingin seperti wanita yang lain. Ia sering iri melihat pasangan yang berbahagia di depan umum, tanpa takut terlihat oleh orang lain, tanpa khawatir kemesraan mereka akan berujung pada bencana dan perpisahan.

Betapa ia menginginkan hidup yang normal. Cinta yang normal. Betapa ia mengharapkan mampu mengucapkan sejuta kata cinta dan kasih pada Sasori dimanapun ia mau, kapanpun ia suka. Betapa ia ingin dunia mengetahui betapa besar rasa cintanya. Betapa ia ingin memeluk lengannya, merangkul tubuhnya, mencium bibirnya, di manapun! Kapanpun!

Namun tak bisa...

Betapapun lamanya ia berdoa, betapapun khusyuk dan murni doanya, betapa banyaknya pun airmatanya mengalir, ia tak bisa! Ia tak bisa merangkul tubuhnya jika ada orang lain yang melihat! Ia tak mampu memeluk lengannya jika mereka tak sedang berdua saja! Dan ia tak mampu mencium lembut bibirnya dimanapun! Persetan pendapat orang!

Lagipula... Akankah doanya terkabulkan jika terwujudnya doanya merupakan suatu keburukan bagi yang lain? Akankah terkabul jika kebahagiaannya harus ditukar dengan air mata orang lain?

Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya dengan kasar ke ranjang di kamarnya. Melampiaskan amarah yang ingin sekali ia lampiaskan. Ingin sekali ia teriakkan. Tapi pada siapa? Siapa yang salah? Siapa yang keliru? Siapa yang mampu dituding sebagai kambing hitam akan kekelaman kehidupannya ini?

Perlahan, isaknya terdengar. Mula-mula lirih, seperti hembusan nafas yang berat. Namun ketika air mata itu meluncur semakin deras, isak itu terdengar semakin keras. Semakin mendalam. Semakin pilu.

Namun percuma.

Tak ada siapapun di rumah ini.

Siapapun.

Bahkan Tuan Akasuna Sasori, rekan kerjanya di luar sana. Dan Akasuna Sasori, kekasih gelap yang amat dicintainya.

-oOo-

Sasori adalah lelaki yang baik. Itulah pendapat Sakura Haruno, seorang sekretaris pribadi dari Presiden Direktur Akasuna Group tersebut. Ia adalah lelaki yang mapan. Ia adalah lelaki yang berwibawa, memaksakan respek dari setiap orang yang mengenalnya.

Dia adalah seorang pebisnis handal. Bahkan katanya, Akasuna Group berkembang pesat seperti sekarang tak lepas dari andil strategi kewirausahaannya. Ia bukan lelaki yang banyak bicara, merayu dan bujuk sana-sini, untuk mencapai usahanya. Namun, terlebih ia merupakan lelaki yang mampu menguasai dan mengendalikan suasana. Mulutnya sedikit berucap, hanya pandangan dan bahasa tubuhnya yang mengungkap semua. Perintahnya tak dapat dibantah. Larangannya tak dapat dilanggar. Dan semua itu semata-mata demi kebaikan tak hanya perusahaannya, namun karyawannya pula.

Ia adalah lelaki yang mempunyai citra terpandang di mata seantero penduduk Jepang. Ia adalah seorang pengusaha yang bisnisnya tengah melambung, bahkan dikabarkan tindakannya mampu mempengaruhi kepolitikan negeri bunga Sakura itu. Oleh karena itu, setiap sisi kehidupannya menarik untuk diulas dan diperbincangkan. Berbagai media cetak dan elektronik, kerap menjadikannya sebagai obrolan yang hangat, entah itu dari sisi kewirausahaannya yang hebat, atau dari sisi konyol dan kurang penting, seperti kehidupan pribadinya.

Semua orang tahu, ia terpandang tak hanya sebagai seorang pengusaha yang sukses, tapi pemimpin keluarga yang baik dan teladan. Berbagai artikel media kerap memujinya sebagai contoh lelaki yang patut ditiru oleh kaum adam. Bagaimana tidak demikian? Ia memiliki perusahaan besar dan sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis dan tentram. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya, Akasuna Hinata, wanita yang telah menemani hidupnya selama delapan tahun dalam ikatan pernikahan. Seorang anak perempuan yang lucu yang bermata dengan iris semburat hazel dan rambut indigo dan berumur tujuh tahun, menjadi bukti dari tanda cinta mereka. Intinya, ia adalah pebisnis yang handal. Ia adalah suami yang mampu menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Dan ia adalah seorang Papa yang mampu membahagiakan dan membanggakan putri tunggalnya.

Dan semua itu tetap berlaku hingga sekarang.

Semua imejnya di mata seluruh penduduk Jepang, tak berubah sedikitpun hingga sekarang.

Sekarang...

Sekalipun ia telah membagi cinta dan kesetiaannya pada sekretaris pribadinya.

Sekretaris pribadinya yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Seorang wanita cantik dan cerdas yang akan selalu menemani sebagian besar waktunya jika di berada di tempat kerja. Seorang wanita anggun yang membuat setiap wanita iri akan kecantikannya, dan membuat setiap pria yang menatapnya, ingin memilikinya. Rambutnya yang semerah muda bunga yang sesuai nama panggilannya, menambah kelembutan dari pandangan yang dipancarkan oleh matanya yang beriris hijau _emerald_. Tutur katanya yang sopan, tetapi menunjukkan kecerdasan, membuat siapapun terkagum olehnya. Tiap tindakannya. Tiap sifatnya. Semua seolah hanya menambah nilai plus dari fisiknya yang mendekati kata sempurna.

Dan semua itu terimakasih pada Akasuna Sasori yang sudi mengentasnya dari kehidupan pinggiran kota yang kumuh dan membawanya ke pusat pemerintahan sekaligus perdagangan seperti Tokyo ini. Terima kasih pada lelaki bermata sendu itu yang dengan sekejap, mampu menyihir penampilan dan kepribadiannya dari gadis pelayan kafe menjadi seorang wanita karir yang sukses dan terpandang. Terimakasih atas kesediaan lelaki berambut merah itu untuk sudi merogoh kocek untuk membeli sebuah apartemen mewah, hanya untuknya.

Dan...

Terima kasih pada lelaki yang sama pula, yang mampu membuat Sakura merasakan cinta yang maha dahsyat, sekaligus dosa terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Tapi, jika cinta sudah bicara, mampukah dosa untuk bersuara? Jika cinta sudah betindak, mampukah akal sehat untuk berteriak?

Tidak.

Ia tak peduli siapa Akasuna Sasori. Ia tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu telah beristri dan mempunyai seorang anak. Ia tak peduli pula pada perbedaan usia mereka yang terentang lumayan jauh. Bahkan, ia tak peduli akan sakit hati dan remuk redam perasaannya tiap melihat kemesraan Sasori dengan Hinata!

Jika ia bisa terus bersamanya, jika lengan ini bisa senantiasa melingkari lehernya, jika bibir ini bisa senantiasa melumat lembut bibirnya, dan jika cinta ini bisa menyatu untuk selamanya, persetan dengan semua kenyataan yang ada! Sakura tak peduli!

Tak peduli, sekalipun semuanya berlangsung secara tersembunyi.

Tak peduli, sekalipun dalam seumur hidupnya ia tak akan berdiri di depan altar untuk mengucap janji pernikahan yang suci.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat dengan pandangan matanya masih menatap ke atap kamarnya.

Betapa ia mencintai lelaki itu. Betapa ia mengaguminya, sekaligus bertekuk lutut akan pesonanya. Sasori adalah lelaki yang amat tampan. Umurnya yang telah menginjak awal empat puluh, tak mampu menutupi ketampanan wajahnya yang tercipta sempurna. Matanya yang sendu. Hidungnya yang sempit dan tinggi. Bibirnya yang tipis. Rahangnya yang kokoh...

Ia pun adalah lelaki dengan sejuta sifat yang mampu membuat Sakura detik demi detik bersyukur pada Tuhan akan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Tutur katanya yang tegas jika di depan rekan kerja, namun terdengar begitu lembut dan menggoda membelai telinga Sakura. Sikapnya yang berwibawa jika orang lain menatapnya, namun akan langsung berubah jantan dan melenakan jika hanya ada mereka berdua.

Ia mencintainya. Sakura mencintainya. Haruno Sakura mencintainya.

Dan cinta ini...

Cinta ini tak kan pupus walaupun kenyataan pahit akan siapa diri mereka tak akan pernah terhapus. Kasih ini akan abadi walau ikatan pernikahan itu berdiri kokoh dan membuat cinta mereka menjadi terlarang untuk dimiliki. Sayang ini akan senantiasa ada walau dunia hanya akan mencacinya.

Ya. Sakura mencintainya.

Sakura merindukannya.

Sakura sangat mencintai dan merindukannya.

Akasuna Sasori.

Cintanya yang terlarang.

Kasihnya yang tabu.

Sayangnya yang keliru.

-oOo-

Namun semua itu hanya masa lalu—hampir akan menjadi masa lalu.

Kini, sepi kembali menghimpit perasaan Sakura.

Sudah beberapa minggu ia tak menjumpai Sasori di tempat kerja, maupun di apartemennya. Memang, sebelumnya pun, mereka akan sangat sulit untuk merangkai waktu indah hanya untuk berdua. Namun setidaknya Sakura masih bisa menatap dan mengagumi kekasihnya itu hanya lewat pandangan ketika mereka bertemu di kantor.

Namun sekarang, ia tak ada. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dihimpit rasa sepi. Membuat Sakura tenggelam oleh suasana yang kelam. Membuat semuanya terasa hambar, terasa menyedihkan.

Bukannya ia tak tahu dimana kekasihnya itu berada. Bukannya ia tak tahu pula apa alasannya.

Semua ini karena Akasuna Sasori mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir!

"Oh Tuhan..." asma Tuhan terucap getir oleh bibirnya yang bergetar oleh tangis yang semakin menghebat. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan erat, seolah berharap bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi dan sebentar lagi ia akan terpanggil oleh kehidupan nyata. Air mata semakin deras mengaliri wajahnya, membuat make-up tipis yang belum sempat dicuci dari sana, hancur berantakan oleh air mata. Sebelah lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya, dan dadanya naik turun terguncang oleh tangis yang memilukan.

Kenapa harus Sasori? Kenapa harus dia?! kenapa, Tuhan?!

Berulang kali kata itu terpekikkan dari lubuk hatinya. Berulang kali ia bertanya-tanya sendiri pada jiwanya yang terluka.

Mengapa harus Sasori? Bukankah dosa ini adalah Sakura yang mengawali? Mengapa harus Sasori yang mendapat hukuman dari Tuhan jika dosa ini tak hanya dia yang mencicipi? Mengapa hanya Sasori yang mendapat balasan jika semua ini memang diluar kuasanya?

Ya. Siapa yang punya kuasa untuk menolak cinta? Manusia mana yang punya kuasa untuk menghindari perasaan ingin terus bersama? Siapa yang punya kuasa untuk semua itu?! Tak ada. Begitu pula Sasori dan Sakura. Tak ada yang mampu menghindari perasaan ini. Tak ada yang mampu mengelak cinta ini sekalipun saat logika mereka bekerja dan memekikkan kata berhenti. Tak ada yang mampu diperbuat jika cinta ini terasa kian menghebat.

Lalu mengapa? Lalu mengapa semua ini terjadi?

Salahkah jika Sakura mencintainya? Kelirukah jika Sasoripun membalas cintanya? Bukankah hanya waktu yang keliru? Keliru dalam menentukan kapan mereka bertemu. Keliru menyatukan Sasori dengan Hinata sebelum Sakura tahu.

Sakura tak berharap muluk-muluk. Impiannya tak begitu tinggi hingga rasanya sulit untuk diraih. Doanya tak rumit untuk dirangkai setinggi langit.

Ia hanya ingin selalu bersama Akasuna Sasori.

Tak apa jika selamanya ia hanya akan menjadi yang kedua. Tak apa jika seumur hidupnya ia harus menjalani hubungan yang tersembunyi. Tak apa jika dalam percintaan mereka, tak akan menemukan ujung sebuah pernikahan yang bahagia.

Tak apa.

Tak apa ia menanggung dosa. Tak apa ia mengemban cela. Tak apa ia untuk dihina dunia.

Tak apa.

Asal Akasuna Sasori tetap mencintainya dan bersamanya.

Selamanya.

Namun, mungkinkah? Mungkinkah itu terwujud mengingat keadaan Sasori sekarang yang berdekatan dengan maut? Mungkinkah tercapai jika semua harapan sekarang hanya tinggal andai-andai? Mungkinkah menjadi kenyataan jika cinta mereka akan menemui sebuah perpisahan?

Perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

Maut yang merenggut yang terkasih. Maut yang memisahkan mereka dalam dua dunia yang berbeda. Maut yang membuat wajah tampan itu menghilang. Maut yang membuat sentuhan hangat itu lenyap untuk selamanya.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika pikiran itu menghampiri otaknya.

Maut...

Ia akan berpisah dengan Sasori. Sasori akan pergi.

Dan tak akan kembali.

"Tidak akan," gumamnya mantap menahan air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya, "Sasori tak akan pergi dariku. Ia akan selalu ada bersamaku."

Ya.

Jika Sasori memang harus pergi, jika ia memang harus menyingkir, sebaiknya ia memberikan sebuah hal terindah untuk membuatnya senantiasa ada di ingatan dan hati Sakura, hingga berpisahnya raga dengan nyawa.

**Next chapter will be coming really soon**

* * *

Mind giving me a piece of your thoughts?

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Angst/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: **Lime**, AU. Deskripsi lebih, dialog sangat minim.

Sakura ragu-ragu melangkah menghampiri ruangan yang tertutup itu. Jantungnya berdebar keras di lindungan tulang rusuknya. Wajahnya memerah semu tanda ada darah yang mengalir hangat di pembuluh-pembuluh di sana. Keringat dingin mulai menampakkan diri, menandai betapa gugup dirinya.

Namun ia tak bisa mundur. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Ia harus menjamin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia harus mampu untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan indah.

Sebelum maut yang berbicara...

Dan pintu berwarna putih pucat itu terbuka setelah ia mengetuknya dan menunggu selama beberapa saat.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasori heran mendapati sekretarisnya itu berdiri sembari menundukkan wajah di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sejenak, Sasori menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri koridor hotel yang sepi. Semua pintu tertutup dan ia yakin, rekan kerjanya yang lain pasti sudah tertidur pulas di tengah malam begini. Namun, untuk apa Sakura mendatanginya?

"Masuklah," ujar Sasori sembari melebarkan pintu dan segera menarik Sakura ke dalam, lalu menutup serta mengunci pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Untuk apa kau masih terjaga tengah malam begini?" tanya Sasori menatap heran pada Sakura yang masih menunduk canggung, "Tidurlah. Besok kita masih ada meeting."

"Tidak," jawab Sakura tegas, tanpa menegakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan membuat wajahnya tertutupi oleh helai merah muda yang jatuh menjuntai, "Ti-tidak, Tuan... maksudku, tidak, Sasori."

Sasori hanya menatap heran pada kekasihnya itu. Memang, jika dalam keadaan berdua begini, Sakura memang bukan lagi wanita anggun yang akan sedikit mengangkat dagunya dan menegakkan tubuhnya yang ramping kala berjalan. Terlebih, ia adalah seorang gadis dua puluh dua tahun biasa yang akan terlihat rikuh dan malu saat bersama orang tercinta.

Tapi, tidak seperti ini. Sakura terlihat aneh. Dan tak biasanya gadis itu berani mendatanginya terlebih dahulu saat ada kesempatan untuk berdua. Biasanya, Sasorilah yang mencarinya. Mendatanginya. Menyeretnya ke tempat yang tersembunyi. Dan menciumnya. Hangat. Dan mesra.

Sasori memeluk Sakura sembari berkata lembut, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Oke?"

Sakura menggeleng dalam dekapan Sasori, "Tidak. Aku merindukanmu, Sasori. Dua minggu aku tak melihatmu dan hanya bisa menjengukmu sekali saat kau dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu," ujar Sakura menumpahkan perasaannya sembari melingkarkan lengannya di leher yang terkasih.

Sasori menghela nafas dan mengelus lembut punggung Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, "Aku tahu. Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura," Sasori melepas pelukannya, memegang kedua pipi Sakura seraya berkata lembut di depan wajahnya dengan ujung hidung mereka yang saling bersentuhan, "Tapi apa yang mampu kita lakukan?"

Teriris hati Sakura saat Sasori berucap demikian.

Apa yang mampu kita lakukan? Apa maksudnya?

Apa yang mampu mereka lakukan jika kenyataan sudah berbicara bahwa usia Sasori tak lebih dari dua bulan? Apa yang mampu mereka lakukan jika kerinduan ini tak akan menemukan pelampiasan?

Mendapat pemikiran bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan Sasori, membuat Sakura menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Sasori dengan tangan kanannya, dan sedikit mendorongnya lembut dengan kedua mata separuh menutup, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat di malam pertengahan musim dingin yang membekukan.

Mendapat kejutan demikian, Sasori menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menyambut ciuman Sakura dengan sama hangatnya. Sama lembutnya. Kedua tangannya tetap memegangi kedua pipi Sakura dengan lembut, seolah ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidahnya mengeksplorasi mulut Sakura dengan liar, seolah ingin menyatakan pada dunia bahwa apa yang tengah dinikmatinya itu adalah hanya miliknya seorang.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Tangan kanannya menekan lembut kepala Sasori dan menyelipkan jemarinya di helai-helai merah marun yang tebal. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tergelayut mesra di leher sang kekasih dari semula.

Aku harus melakukannya, pikir Sakura di tengah kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan. Aku tak akan berpisah dengan Sasori. Aku akan memilikinya.

Sasori agak terkejut saat dalam posisi masih berciuman, Sakura mendorong tubuhnya hingga tubuh Sasori merapat pada tembok di belakangnya, dan tubuh Sakura yang menghimpitnya dengan jarak yang demikian dekat. Belum sempat Sasori berpikir akan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura hingga ia menjadi aneh begini, pikirannya kacau saat Sakura melepas ciuman mereka, untuk kemudian meluncurkan cumbuan hangat di leher Sasori yang jenjang.

"S-s... Sa-ku... r-raahh...," panggil Sasori di sela-sela desahannya akan kenikmatan yang malam ini, entah, untuk pertama kalinya disuguhkan oleh Sakura. Namun Sasori tak mampu berpikir lagi akan betapa tak biasanya tingkah Sakura. Ia tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi selain rasa nikmat dan menggairahkan yang tengah seolah menggodok raga dan sukmanya.

"Sasori... Oh... Sasori...," bisik Sakura lembut seraya menciumi sepanjang rahang kokoh Sasori sembari tangannya meraba mesra wajah kekasihnya, seolah ingin mengingat dengan detil tiap lekuk dari bentuk wajah itu.

Tangan Sakura bergerak dari dahi, mata, hidung, mulut, dagu, leher. Dan terus ke bawah hingga mencapai dada Sasori yang masih terbalut oleh piama. Bibirnya telah meninggalkan rahang itu dan beralih ke telinga kiri Sasori, untuk kemudian menciumnya, menjilatnya hangat, dan akhirnya menggigitnya pelan dan lembut.

"Sa-s... sa-a-ku... ahhh...," bahkan Sasori tak mampu menuntaskan memanggil nama gadis itu saat tubuh Sakura lebih merapat ke tubuh Sasori yang sejak semula telah menegang dan membuat salah satu organnya telah berkontraksi dari semula.

"Sasori...," bisik Sakura di telinga kekasihnya, "Kumohon... malam ini, miliki aku. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya...," Sakura mengulum jakun Sasori yang tampak menonjol saat lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam menahan gairah, "Malam ini saja... Biarkan cinta kita bersatu... Izinkan aku untuk menjadi seorang Ibu dari darah dagingmu..."

Sekalipun terdengar samar-samar karena ucapan Sakura tadi menyerupai bisikan, namun masih mampu tertangkap oleh telinga Sasori dan terespon dengan demikian cepat di otaknya yang kala itu tengah terbius oleh nuansa hangat dan menggelora.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu dengan kedua tangannya yang menjauhkan kepala Sakura di lehernya, "Apa kau bilang, Sakura?"

"Kau dengar aku, Sasori," ujar Sakura tenang dan lembut sembari menatap kedua mata kekasihnya, "Aku ingin menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu."

Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun saat kalimat itu terucap oleh bibir Sakura. Tak ada kegentaran sekecil apapun dalam pandangan matanya saat kalimat itu terungkap. Semua seolah memang keinginannya. Semua seolah sebuah keharusan yang harus dipenuhi oleh mereka.

Mengapa ragu?

Bukankah Sakura amat mencintai lelaki ini? Betapa ia sangat mencintainya hingga ia rela untuk berkorban apapun untuknya? Betapa ia sangat mencintainya hingga ia mampu bertahan dalam menjalin cinta terlarang dengan Sasori? Jadi, untuk apa ia ragu untuk mempersembahkan miliknya yang terindah bagi orang terkasih? Ia ingin membahagiakan Sasori. Kebahagiaan Sasori adalah kegembiraan besar bagi Sakura. Sebagai seorang lelaki normal, sekalipun hanya sekali, pasti Sasori pernah punya niat untuk melakukan ini semua, bukan?

Dan sekarang Sakura akan memberikannya. Ia memberikannya dengan rela, bahkan senang hati jika itu bisa membuat Sasori bahagia.

Lagipula...

Bukankah dokter memvonis perpisahan mereka tinggal menunggu dua bulan lagi? Itu artinya mereka akan tak bisa bertemu. Itu artinya mereka tak akan bisa saling tatap dan menyentuh.

Dan Sakura tak ingin kehilangan Sasori. Ia tak ingin berpisah darinya.

Jikapun Sasori harus pergi dan Tuhan memang menakdirkan perpisahan mereka, Sakura ingin agar Sasori memberinya sesuatu agar ia selalu teringat oleh Sakura, -meskipun Sakura akan mengingatnya dengan atau tanpa kenangan apapun darinya. Sakura ingin agar sesuatu itu mampu membuat Sakura merasa seolah-olah Sasori senantiasa ada di dekatnya, dan tak pernah meninggalkannya. Sakura ingin agar sesuatu itu menjadi hal terindah yang akan dicintai dan dilindunginya seumur hidupnya.

Sesuatu yang sedikit-banyak mampu merefleksikan fisik dan sifat Sasori. Sesuatu sebagai bukti bahwa sebuah cinta pernah terjalin di antara mereka.

Sesuatu seperti...

"Anak," ujar Sakura menatap Sasori dengan penuh permohonan. Penuh pengharapan dan tak menghendaki adanya penolakan, "Izinkan aku mengandung anakmu. Izinkan aku menjadi wanita yang melahirkannya dari rahimku. Izinkan aku untuk mempunyai sesuatu darimu yang mampu kukenang dengan baik, jika seandainya nanti kita memang...," Sakura menelan ludah dengan sulit, "Harus berpisah."

"Bagaimana mungkin...," respon Sasori tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Sakura yang ramping atau mengalihkan pandangannya dari kilau emerald yang sendu, "Bagaimana mungkin, Sakura? Bagaimana mungkin aku berbuat egois seperti itu dan menyakitimu?"

Sejenak Sakura memejamkan mata, ingin menghindari pandangan Sasori yang tampak demikian bimbang sekaligus putus asa. Ya. Sakura mengerti. Sebagai seorang lelaki, ia pasti menginginkan ini, apalagi menjalin hubungan selama enam tahun, merupakan waktu yang cukup untuk mereka mengenal satu sama lain dan melangkah lebih jauh. Tapi, di sisi yang lain, Sakura juga tahu, Sasori amat mencintainya.

Bagaimana bisa ia berkorban demikian besar untuk wanita yang hanya dianggapnya mainan? Merelakan sebagian kekayaannya untuk membelikan ini-itu pada Sakura, berlaku tak adil dengan menjadikan Sakura –yang tak berpendidikan tinggi- sebagai sekretaris pribadinya, dan terlebih, bertahan dalam menjalin hubungan rahasia selama enam tahun lamanya!

Dengan begitu, mana mungkin ia tega untuk menyakiti Sakura? Perbedaan umur mereka cukup jauh. Masa depan Sakura masih panjang dan indah untuk mampu di rangkai. Sedangkan hidup Sasori hanya tinggal enam puluh hari!

Untuk apa Sasori menyakitinya dengan meninggalkan beban yang berat bagi Sakura? Sudah cukup Sakura menderita karena harus menjalani hubungan tersembunyi di usia yang masih demikian belia, dengan seorang pria yang jelas-jelas tak mampu memberi harapan apapun dari hubungan mereka, padahal tak kurang lelaki muda dan masih sendiri yang pantas dan layak untuk dijadikan kekasih hati Sakura. Apalagi jika harus membuat Sakura mengandung anaknya. Yang benar saja. Sasori tak akan mampu membuat Sakura menderita lebih jauh lagi, lebih dari ini.

Akankah ia biarkan kekasihnya menanggung malu dan cercaan dunia saat melahirkan dan membesarkan anaknya, sedangkan ia aman-aman saja sembunyi di alam lain sana tanpa seorang pun tahu bahwa ia lah laki-laki yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab?! Bahwa saat Sakura membutuhkan dukungan darinya saat semua orang menjauhinya, ia malah terpendam di dalam sana dan membisu sepi!

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin bisa Sasori mengabulkannya?

"Kumohon...," Sakura sampai pada tahap memelas, "Kita saling cinta. Aku hanya tak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku janji, selepas kau nanti, aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun akan siapa Ayah dari anak kita agar namamu bisa senantiasa terhor-"

"Bukan, Sakura," potong Sasori dengan nada nyaris putus asa, "Aku tak peduli akan harga diriku jika aku telah mati. Tapi kau, Sakura! Kau yang aku pedulikan sekalipun jika tubuhku telah membusuk di bawah tanah! Kau!"

Sakura terdiam, terpukau oleh kalimat Sasori yang disampaikan dengan nada nyaris putus asa. Tatapan matanya lebih sendu dari yang biasanya terlihat, tapi kali ini oleh ketidakberdayaan oleh keadaan.

"Kau... Dengar, untuk apa melakukan semua ini? Aku akan mati. Aku akan terlupakan oleh semuanya. Dan kau... kau masih muda, Sakura. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Kau masih bisa mencintai laki-laki lain dan menjadi pengantin yang cantik. Kau seharusnya menyerahkan kehormatanmu pada laki-laki yang menjadi suamimu, bukan laki-laki penyakitan yang berkeluarga yang sebentar lagi akan mati ini! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sakura," suara Sasori melembut dan memelan, "Kau... kau akan baik-baik saja. Yakinlah. Kita tak perlu melakukan semua in-"

"Begitu rendahkah kau menilai cintaku, Sasori?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan segetir nada suaranya, "Hingga membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku mampu mencintai laki-laki lain. Bahwa aku masih sanggup bahagia tanpamu. Bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja tanpamu!"

Oh Tuhan, batin Sakura pilu. Kabulkanlah doaku. Luluhkan hatinya. Luluhkan pendiriannya. Izinkan ia untuk memilikiku malam ini. Hanya untuk malam ini...

"Kau tak mengert-"

"Apa yang tak kumengerti?" potong Sakura, "Apa, Sasori? Bahwa kau mengidap kanker otak? Bahwa umurmu tinggal dua bulan lagi? Bahwa kita akan berpisah untuk selamanya?"

Sasori menghela nafas berat sembari menundukkan kepalanya, dan dengan lirih berucap, "Aku hanya tak ingin merusakmu," ujarnya sembari mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Sakura, "Itu saja."

Melihat keadaan Sasori yang demikian terpuruk dan serba salah, Sakura merasa tak tega. Ia memaksa Sasori untuk melakukan apa yang tidak dikehendakinya. Di sisi lain, Sakura juga tak bisa berhenti sampai di sini dan membuat semuanya sia-sia.

Dengan lembut, diangkatnya kepala Sasori, lalu ia berjinjit untuk mengecup bibirnya dengan sentuhan lembut dan ringan, "Aku bahagia, Sasori," bisiknya tepat di atas bibir Sasori, "Aku bahagia untuk kau rusak, jika perbuatan itu menurutmu adalah merusakku."

Dan semua pertahanan yang telah terbangun, semua usaha agar gairah mampu terbendung, luluh lantak saat kedua lengan kuat itu menarik tubuh itu, menghempaskan lembut tubuh ramping itu di ranjang yang semula terbentang dingin di tengah ruangan itu.

:::::::::::::::::

Sakura mulai merasakan hawa hangat menyesap ke dalam tubuhnya melalui kulitnya. Dengan keadaan mata yang terpejam, ia merasakan secercah cahaya menerangi wajahnya.

Dan ia membuka mata dengan perlahan, membiasakan pandangan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos lembut melalui kaca jendela, untuk kemudian menerpa wajah putihnya.

Sudah pagi ternyata.

Ia menghela nafas pelan sembari memejamkan mata dengan sejenak. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, seperti ia baru saja menjalankan lari maraton yang amat berat. Namun ia rasakan juga, sebuah kesegaran yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia merasa seperti... Apa namanya? Terlahir kembali? Dan ia sedikit mengernyit oleh rasa sakit saat bagian bawah dari perutnya dihujam oleh rasa nyeri yang amat menyiksa. Belum lagi tentang sesuatu yang terasa lengket dan melekat di bagian bawah perutnya.

"Sudah bangun, ya?"

Kontan, Sakura membalikkan badan.

Terkejut. Seolah ia lupa bahwa untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, ia menghabiskan malam tak ditemani rasa kesepian.

Sasori.

Ia masih berada di sampingnya.

Berbaring di sampingnya.

Tersenyum hangat, menyaingi radiasi kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh mentari di wajah Sakura barusan.

"Sasori?" seolah orang bodoh, Sakura berucap demikian, dengan nada yang menyiratkan kebingungan yang tak kalah besar dari yang diisyaratkan oleh pandangan matanya.

"Hm?" tanya Sasori dengan menjadikan lengannya untuk menjadi alas kepalanya, menindihi bantal yang semula dipakainya, "Lupa?"

Bersemulah pipi putih itu saat pertanyaan singkat dan sederhana itu terucap dari mulut sang kekasih.

Dalam hati, Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, tadi? Bukankah semalam ia yang menginginkan semua ini? Bukankah semalam untuk pertama kalinya, cinta mereka bersatu dalam alunan melodi yang amat dahsyat? Bukankah sudah sewajarnya jika pagi ini ia mendapati Sasori di sampingnya saat ia membuka mata?

"Kenapa diam? Kau mengingat-ingat semuanya, ya? Perlu kuulangi pagi ini?"

Pertanyaan bermakna nakal itu terdengar oleh Sakura, membuat rona di wajahnya semakin menjadi, dan menjadikan wajah itu seolah terbakar oleh sinar matahari musim panas.

Dan hanya karena pertanyaan itu, semua memori akan malam kemarin terulas lagi diingatannya secara sempurna. Bagai adegan dari sebuah film yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala karena terlalu sering ia tonton.

Sakura ingat.

Semuanya.

Kehangatan itu.

Kebahagiaan itu.

Desah nafas... Aromanya... Ciumannya... Tubuhnya... rengkuhannya...

Semuanya.

Dan ia bahagia.

"Kau malu, hm?" Sasori mengacak-acak kecil rambut Sakura, saat gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan melamun sembari wajahnya yang bersemu amat merah. Membuat rambut yang semula berantakan itu, semakin terlihat tak karuan.

"Eh? Ti-tidak," begitu sulitnya dua kata itu terucap oleh Sakura.

Ia merasa amat gugup. Begitu gugup hingga rasanya ia tak sanggup menatap kedua bola berwarna coklat itu. Begitu malu hingga ia rasanya ia tak kuasa untuk melihat keadaannya sekarang ini.

Namun...

Bahagia.

Biarlah. Biarlah dunia mengatakan apa. Biarlah semua terjadi dan semua terucap. Biarlah apapun akan menjadi bagian dari masa depannya.

Yang jelas adalah sekarang.

Sekarang, waktu dimana terasa begitu lambat. Saat dimana ia harapkan tak akan pernah berakhir masanya. Ketika ia berharap Tuhan sudi untuk membuat gerakan rotasi Bumi melambat. Ketika ia berdoa agar satu detik terasa bagai satu tahun.

Ia bersama Sasori. Ia bangun dengan Sasori berada di sisinya, bukannya sisi lain dari ranjangnya yang kosong dan sepi.

"Sasori," ujarnya dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam, "Terima kasih."

Sesaat hanya kesunyian yang melanda. Detik-detik dari jam dindingnya terasa bagai gaung yang berbunyi dari sebuah gong besar. Tanpa terdengar suara lain dari satu-satunya manusia yang kini mendampinginya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura rasakan jiwa dan raganya terguyur oleh kehangatan dan kedamaian yang besar saat ia rasakan tubuhnya terengkuh oleh kedua lengan yang kokoh dan kuat. Perasaan bahagia yang semua ada, kini kian menghebat saat ia rasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa telinga dan lehernya yang terbuka.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, Sakura?" bisik Sasori hangat di telinga Sakura, sembari tangan kanannya mengelus lembut punggung Sakura yang polos, dengan tangan kirinya yang memberi perlakuan yang sama pada helai merah mudanya. Andai saja kedua mata Sakura mampu melihatnya, maka ia tentu akan mampu memahami, pertanyaan macam apa yang akan dilontarkan Sasori, hanya dengan menatap kedua mata yang bersorot sendu itu.

Sorot sendu, dengan sejuta keraguan yang tersimpan.

"Apakah aku masih mampu mendampingimu saat anak kita lahir?"

Terdengar begitu lirih pertanyaan itu terucap. Terdengar begitu lemah, seolah Sasori sendiripun enggan untuk mengucapkannya. Terdengar begitu ragu, seolah pertanyaan itu tidak sepatutnya dipertanyakan, karena sebuah jawaban yang gamblang telah terlihat di mata dan pikiran. Sebuah pertanyaan retoris.

"Seperti apakah dirinya nanti? Mata siapa di antara kita yang akan ditirunya?"

Perlahan, koyakan pedih itu terasa di hati. Perlahan, cekikan perasaan perih meredam segala perasaan bahagia yang semua terasa. Perlahan, rasa ngeri kembali menyelubungi jiwa.

Perasaan takut.

Rasa kehilangan yang semula tertutupi oleh kenikmatan sesaat, kini kembali terasa.

"Kau tahu? Semua ini semakin membuatku tak rela akan takdir."

Takdir yang membuat semua akan berakhir di saat ia telah memulai sesuatu yang baru. Takdir yang akan membuat dirinya hilang di saat ia mendambakan semua angan-angan yang besar.

Takdir yang semula dapat ia terima dengan lapang dada, kini terasa bagai kutukan yang tak siap dan tak dapat ia untuk mampu menerimanya.

"Aku akan pergi."

Tak dapat lagi Sakura menahannya. Tak dapat lagi ia simpan rasa haru ini. Tak mampu lagi ia kekang air mata yang ingin menetes, semata-mata demi mengungkapkan betapa getir perasaannya. Semata-mata untuk menggambarkan betapa kuatnya ketakutan ini mencekamnya.

Mengapa?

Mengapa ia harus merasakan ini di saat semuanya terasa begitu sempurna?

Mengapa?

Mengapa otak mereka harus mengingat takdir itu di saat yang ingin mereka pikirkan hanyalah kenangan yang indah?

"Aku yakin, Sasori," ujarnya lirih di sela isak tangisnya yang membuat suaranya terdengar begitu parau dan serak, "Tuhan masih memberimu kesempatan untuk memberikan namamu pada anak kita."

Benarkah?

Ia meyakinkan Sasori dengan kalimat yang menegaskan seperti itu, tetapi kenapa hatinya sendiri tak mempercayai satupun dari kata yang merangkai kalimatnya? Ia berusaha untuk membuat Sasori menumbuhkan sebuah harapan baru di hatinya, namun mengapa, di saat ia mengucapkannya, saat itu juga ia merasa putus asa?

Karena semua kalimatnya tadi tak lebih dari sekedar doa!

Tidak, bukan sebuah doa, hanya sebuah harapan yang bahkan ia tak yakin untuk memanjatkannya kepada Tuhan sebagai sebuah doa!

"Aku mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Di saat yang sama, kalimat itu terucap dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

Tubuh mereka masih berdekapan erat.

Mata mereka masih terpejam rapat.

Tanpa ada kata apa-apa lagi yang terucap.

Seolah kalimat tadi telah menjadi kalimat terakhir untuk mampu terungkap.

::::::::::::

Tak seperti biasanya di musim panas, kali ini langit tampak muram dengan gumpalannya yang berwarna kelabu. Tak biasanya di musim panas pula, tak ada sedikitpun hembusan angin yang menghela kalbu. dan tak wajar jika di musim panas, hujan turun rintik-rintik membasahi tanah bumi yang baru saja bebas dari dekapan salju.

Tak biasa pula di musim panas yang ceria, semua kini tampak begitu pilu dan penuh duka.

Alam turut bersedih layaknya kumpulan manusia berpakaian serba gelap di lapangan sana. Angin tak bernafas seperti mereka yang kini berduka di dekat sebuah gundukan di sana. Hujan rasanya enggan berhenti sebagaimana air mata mereka yang jatuh menetes, melambangkan perasaan kehilangan yang selalu dan selalu dirasakan siapapun yang memasuki area peristirahatan terakhir manusia ini.

Sebuah gundukan baru terdapat di sana. Sebuah gundukan dengan tanahnya yang masih memerah. Sebuah gundukan dengan taburan bermacam bunga di atasnya. Sebuah gundukan di mana seorang anak kecil memeluknya sembari menangis dan menyebut kata 'Papa' di sela isaknya. Sebuah gundukan dengan nisan yang tak pernah lepas dari dekapan seorang wanita paruh baya yang kecantikannya tak luput walau terlapisi air mata.

Sebuah gundukan dengan nisan berbentuk salib yang merangkai sebuah nama.

Sebuah nama yang menerangkan siapa yang kini tengah tertidur tenang di dekapan bumi di bawah sana.

Rangkaian huruf yang secara tak lisan, menyebut nama seorang Sasori Akasuna.

Namun hanya gundukan itu yang orang-orang itu pandang. Hanya gundukan itu yang menjadi objek tatapan mereka. Begitu kuatnya perasaan sedih itu hingga tak mampu mereka memikirkan yang lain. Begitu dalamnya perasaan kehilangan itu sehingga tak ada yang singgah di otak mereka selain satu fakta, Sasori Akasuna telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Tak ada satupun hal lain selain itu, termasuk jika sekretaris Sasori Akasuna sama sekali tak tampak di hari pemakamannya.

Termasuk jika mereka tahu bahwa wanita yang telah beberapa bulan menghilang dari kantor itu, kini tengah hadir bersama mereka. Bahwa wanita itu kini berdiam jauh di belakang sana, menatap dan menangis tanpa ada seorangpun yang melihat air matanya. Bahwa untaian doa juga terucap dari mulut dan benaknya untuk orang yang sama.

Ia tahu, semua ini pasti akan terjadi. Ia tahu, jauh-jauh hari, bahwa kenyataan semacam inilah yang akan ia hadapi. Ia tahu, bahwa perpisahan ini tak akan mampu ia hindari dan akan menjadi takdir yang harus penuhi.

Namun tetap saja, rasa hancur ini tetap terasa tak peduli betapa lamanya ia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima. Rasa pedih ini kian mencekik sukmanya, tak peduli betapa ia berusaha untuk berpasrah.

Semua masih menyakitkan. Semua terasa semakin memilukan.

Ia telah kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Ia telah benar-benar kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

Ia telah kehilangan cintanya. Harapannya telah luput dari genggamannya. Nafasnya telah tercabut dari hidupnya. Separuh jiwanya telah terpisah dari raganya.

Sungguh, jika semua ini terjadi karena dosa mereka berdua, Sakura rela, jauh lebih rela jika ia harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasori. Itu lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik, karena setidaknya, ia masih mampu melihat mata itu dari jauh. Ia masih mampu menikmati senyum itu secara diam-diam. Dan yang lebih penting, ia masih mampu melihatnya tetap menawan seperti kesan pertamanya saat untuk pertama kali pula, kedua mata mereka saling menatap.

Namun sekarang tidak.

Raga itu telah terdiam beku di bawah sana. Mata itu telah terpejam rapat, menghalau segala cahaya kehidupan yang mungkin menyinarinya. Mulut itu terbungkam sempurna, menelan seluruh kata-kata yang mungkin ingin terucap. Jantung itu tak lagi berdetak, membungkam paru-paru yang biasa membuatnya bernafas.

Sasori telah pergi.

Kasihnya telah menyingkir.

Kisah cinta tabunya telah berakhir.

Namun tidak untuk kobaran kasih ini. Tidak untuk pancaran cinta ini.

Karena kobaran itu akan senantiasa menyala terang dan abadi. Karena pancaran ini akan selalu terasa di hati, tak peduli betapa kejamnya maut harus membuat kedua raga ini terpisah.

Karena cinta kasih mereka pun telah menemukan wujudnya. Karena perasaan tulus itu kini akan senantiasa abadi dalam bentuk daging yang bernyawa.

"Aku akan menjaga anak kita, Sasori," janji Sakura lirih, sembari mengelus lembut dan penuh kasih pada perutnya yang telah membuncit, menyimpan hasil dari benih yang sempat Sasori titipkan kala itu, "Aku harap, matamulah yang akan ditirunya."

Dan tak akan seorang pun tahu akan hal itu.

Biarlah semuanya tetap menjadi rahasia. Biarlah semuanya akan berjalan apa adanya tanpa ada satupun yang ia rubah. Biarlah semua orang akan mengenal Sasori sebagai suami dari Hinata Akasuna dan Ayah dari Hikaru Akasuna. Biarlah nama Kekasihnya senantiasa terhormat saat terulas pikiran khalayak. Biarlah kisah cinta ini hanya tetap diketahui oleh mereka berdua, tanpa perlu mencemari nama baik Kekasihnya.

Biarlah.

Biarlah semuanya berjalan apa adanya, sekalipun jika anaknya harus lahir tanpa seorang Ayah.

Karena cukup bagi Sakura untuk memiliki cintanya. Cukup baginya untuk pernah merasakan skenario hidup terindah dalam hidupnya, bersamanya.

::::::::::::

Wanita itu berjalan dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh. Sebuah telepon genggam, tampak melekat di telinganya oleh tangan kanannya. Beberapa kalimat ia ucapkan, namun kata-kata 'tunggu saja' yang mendominasinya.

Wanita itu mengucapkan salam, pertanda percakapan tak langsung itu telah terakhiri. Benda mungil berwarna hitam metalik itu tersimpan dalam tas kecil berwarna coklat terang yang sejak tadi terselempangkan di bahunya, untuk kemudian terhempas pelan di kursi depan mobil berwarna merah yang baru ia buka pintunya.

Tak menunggu lama, ban dari benda bermesin buatan manusia itu segera menggelinding, keluar dari lapangan parkir guru yang mulai sepi dan menyisakan satu buah mobil putih dan dua motor yang masing-masing berwarna hitam dan merah, di sana.

Sekolah telah sepi. Maklum, jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Dan untuk sekolah dasar seperti ini, para murid tak perlu menunggu waktu berjam-jam lagi untuk berdiam di sekolah dulu. Pasti masakan Ibu di rumah telah menanti untuk disantap. Atau game terbaru siap untuk dimainkan sampai tamat.

Namun guru itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa saat hendak melewati gerbang sekolah, ia mendapati seorang anak yang masih dengan tenang duduk di bangku beton, di dekat gerbang sekolah tersebut.

"Natsu? Kok masih disini? Tidak pulang?" tanya guru perempuan itu, setelah menghentikan mobilnya dan membuka kacanya.

"Tidak, Bu," dengan sopan, bocah itu membungkuk sejenak, "Masih nunggu Mama."

"Oh… Memangnya Mama janji jemput jam berapa? Ini sudah sore lho."

Dan sudah satu jam lebih sejak bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin."

Sejenak, perempuan itu menatap ragu. Bimbang antara tuntutan sebagai Ibu dari anaknya yang kini menunggu kedatangannya di rumah, atau sebagai guru, yang notabene adalah orangtua 'kedua' bagi para murid, yang kini merasa perlu untuk menemani murid itu dalam menunggu Ibunya pula. Bukannya berlebihan atau apa, namun maklum saja, penculikan anak akhir-akhir ini kerap terjadi di kota ini. Apalagi anak kecil macam Natsu di sebuah sekolah yang sudah sepi. Wah! Sasaran empuk! Dan ia tak mau dicap sebagai pihak yang semestinya bertanggung jawab, karena tahu muridnya sedang sendiri, tapi malah acuh meninggalkannya.

"Ibu pergi saja," seolah tahu apa yang gurunya pikirkan, bocah itu berucap sembari memamerkan senyum manisnya, "Mama bentar lagi datang, kok."

Mendengar ucapan dari mulut kecil itu, wanita itu tiba-tiba merasa lega. Konyol sih, namun entah mengapa, ia yakin saja, bahwa Natsu mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu Ibu pulang dulu, ya? Hati-hati, Nak," ujar wanita itu sembari tersenyum, yang direspon oleh senyuman dan bungkukan kecil dari sang murid.

"Hai, sensei."

Natsu memandangi benda yang berwarna merah itu sampai menghilang di balik tikungan sana.

Sendiri lah lagi ia sekarang. Mengapa Mama datang lambat sekali? Tak biasanya. Dan rasanya sudah berkali-kali Natsu bilang bahwa ia sama sekali tak suka untuk menunggu dan ditunggu.

Hanya selang beberapa menit dari hilangnya mobil gurunya di balik tikungan, sebuah mobil lain berwarna putih menepi di tepi jalan di samping Natsu, untuk kemudian pintu kemudi mobil itu terbuka dan memunculkan orang lain dari dalamnya yang seketika Natsu sebut, "Mama."

"Maaf, Mama terlambat. Ada urusan sedikit di kafe, Nak," wanita itu segera menunduk, memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan putranya, lalu mengacak-acak kecil rambut merah bata dari putranya tersebut, "Jangan marah, ya?" wanita itu tersenyum, senyuman yang senantiasa menenggelamkan kilau emerald di balik kelopak matanya.

"Ya udahlah," dan selalu saja, ia tak tega melihat Mamanya memohon seperti itu.

"Itu baru anak Mama, Akasuna Natsu."

::::::::::::

Akasuna Natsu.

Itulah nama yang akhirnya menjadi identitas dari bocah berusia delapan tahun tersebut.

Natsu.

Demikianlah orang-orang terbiasa menyebut bocah yang baru duduk di bangku kelas empat sekolah dasar tersebut.

Yang orang-orang tahu, ia tinggal di kota kecil di dekat Tokyo. Yang orang-orang tahu, dengan Mamanya lah ia tinggal. Yang orang-orang tahu, ia termasuk bocah yang sopan dan cerdas. Dan yang orang-orang tahu, Haruno Sakura lah satu-satunya orang tuanya, wanita yang pernah melahirkannya.

Cuma sebatas itu. Hanya cukup sampai di situ.

Karena tak ada yang mengerti siapa yang memberi nama di belakang nama panggilannya tersebut. Karena tak seorangpun mengerti, apakah ada orang lain lagi yang tinggal bersamanya dengan Ibunya.

Karena jangankan orang luar, Natsu sendiripun tak tahu, apakah ia punya, setidaknya, pernah punya manusia di Bumi ini yang pantas ia sebut sebagai 'Papa'?

Otak cerdasnya membisikkan bahwa ada yang aneh dalam kehidupannya. Nurani kebocahannya bertanya mengapa teman-temannya punya Papa dan Mama sedangkan dirinya hanya memiliki salah satu dari mereka. Mengapa hanya Mamanya yang mengantar dan menjemputnya ke sekolah? Mengapa ia tak mampu memberikan jawaban selain isyarat bungkam saat teman-temannya bertanya siapakah lelaki yang pantas ia banggakan?

Dan terlebih, mengapa Mama selalu bungkam dan menampilkan wajah sedih kala ia menanyakannya?

Hanya sekali ia pernah bertanya akan hal itu. Hanya sekali ia mengekspresikan penasarannya kepada sang Mama, saat ia rasanya tak tahan lagi. Saat ia rasanya tak sanggup lagi mengekang rasa ingin tahunya.

Hanya sekali, karena begitu melihat wajah Mama yang begitu sendu, ia tak ingin lagi mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Siapa Papa? Dimana ia? Tidakkah ia rindu pada Natsu? Tidakkah ia ingin melihat Natsu? Tidakkah ia ingin datang saat penerimaan rapor Natsu yang selalu mencapai peringkat pertama di kelas?

Dan terlebih lagi, tidakkah Papa ingin bertemu dengan Mama?

Apa yang pernah Papa lakukan hingga membuat Mama sedih? Apa yang pernah terjadi hingga Mama terlihat seperti ingin menangis saat Natsu bertanya tentangnya?

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat dari bocah berusia enam tahun. Pertanyaan singkat dan lugu semacam, "Kok aku gak punya Papa, sih, Ma?"

Dan sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu yang terucap bersamaan dengan berubahnya ekspresi dari wajah cantik itu. Sebuah jawaban seperti, "Siapa bilang? Natsu punya Papa. Papa Natsu itu baik. Natsu pasti bangga punya Papa seperti dia. Karena Papa pun pasti bangga punya putra kayak Natsu."

Natsu akan selalu mengingat ucapan itu.

Ucapan yang ia yakini kebenarannya karena dari mulut Mama lah ia terucap.

Papanya adalah orang baik. Papanya adalah orang yang membanggakan.

Ia yakin, dengan atau tanpa pernah ia melihat seperti apa sosoknya.

Natsu melirik kaca spion mobil yang tengah dikemudikan Mamanya ini. Dari kaca spion itu, ia melihat bayangannya. Ia meneliti wajahnya sendiri. Ia memerhatikan baik-baik lekuk dari wajah kecilnya itu.

Seperti inikah wajah Papa? Setidaknya, menyerupai wajahnya kah?

Karena dulu Mama pernah bilang, bahwa jika Natsu ingin melihat Papa, maka menghadaplah ke arah cermin.

Apakah rambut Papanya semerah helai rambutnya? Apakah warna hijau emerald di bola matanya sama dengan warna hijau emerald Papa? Atau Mama? Apakah lekuk hidungnya sama pula dengan yang terpahat di wajah Papa?

"Eh, kenapa? Kok ngaca terus?"

Konsentrasi Natsu buyar saat suara Mama terdengar, "Oh. Tidak," ia berbohong, "Memangnya kita mau kemana, sih, Ma?"

"Bentar lagi sampai, kok," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anaknya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Sabar."

"Lama banget. Mama seneng banget buat orang lain menunggu," ujarnya cemberut.

Tanpa Natsu sadari, sifatnya itu yang ia peroleh dari Papanya.

::::::::::::

Natsu menatap heran pada gundukan di bawahnya. Siapa yang tak akan heran dan terkejut saat mendapati Mamamu sendiri mengajakmu ke kuburan?

Lebih jauh lagi, kuburan siapa? Mama tak pernah bilang ada keluarga mereka yang meninggal dunia.

"Akasuna Sasori," gumam Natsu, separuh pernyataan, separuh pertanyaan, saat membaca nama yang tertera di nisan di depan matanya.

Akasuna Sasori? Akasuna Natsu? Mungkin saja dua orang di dunia ini memiliki nama depan yang sama. Hal semacam itu seharusnya tak mengherankan lagi.

Namun, perasaan apakah ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba Natsu rasakan ada perasaan aneh saat kedua mata hijaunya membaca rangkaian kata itu? Mengapa hatinya membisikkan bahwa ada keterkaitan antara Akasuna miliknya dan Akasuna milik orang ini? Mengapa Mama langsung terdiam? Mengapa ekspresi sedih itu lagi yang Mama tunjukkan? Mengapa dan mengapa dan mengapa adalah pertanyaan yang sekarang berkecamuk di hati Natsu.

"Kau lihat, Sasori," Natsu kontan mendongak, menatap lebih heran dan terkejut lagi saat telinganya mendengar Mamanya berbicara. Yang jelas bukan untuknya, namun untuk orang lain, "Aku membawanya ke sini. Kau lihat, aku berhasil melahirkan dan membesarkannya hingga delapan tahun ini. Kau lihat juga, kan, betapa dia mirip denganmu?"

Ya, betapa Natsu mampu merefleksikan baik fisik maupun sifat Sasori dengan nyaris sempurna. Betapa Natsu mampu meniru dengan begitu baiknya wajah maupun perilaku Papanya. Betapa baiknya hingga rasanya Sakura mampu melihat versi mini dari Kekasihnya itu. Betapa baiknya, hingga ia merasa Sasori tak mati, namun hanya hidup kembali dalam wujud putranya kini.

Rambutnya yang semerah rambut Sasori. Hidungnya yang tinggi dan mancung. Bibirnya yang tipis. Sifatnya yang sopan dan mempesona, bahkan saat usianya masih dini. Kecerdasannya yang patut dibanggakan.

Dan terlebih lagi, cara Natsu tersenyum.

Senyuman putranya sendiri lah yang kerap membangkitkan rasa rindu yang terpendam. Senyuman itu pula yang sering membuat kedua matanya meneteskan air mata kepedihan.

"Andai kau masih ada, kau pasti akan bangga sekali setiap menghadiri rapat penerimaan raport para siswa," Sakura tersenyum, mencoba menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang, "Ta-tapi ka-" tak kuasa kalimat itu terselesaikan, ia harus terputus oleh tetesan air mata yang seketika itu juga mengalir dari kedua mata emerald itu.

"Mama? Mama kenapa, Ma? Kenapa nangis?" tanya Natsu khawatir.

Perasaannya membisikkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang tengah terjadi. Bahwa Mamanya tengah amat berduka dan sedih. Bahwa ada sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui, dan entah itu apa, yang jelas sesuatu itulah yang membuat Mama menangis seperti ini.

Hanya acakan kecil di kepalanya yang Natsu dapat, sebelum Mamanya berkata di sela isak tangisnya, "Peluklah Papamu, Nak. Ia pasti merindukanmu."

Dan itu cukup bagi Natsu untuk mengerti semuanya.

Bahwa Papanya telah meninggal. Bahwa Papanya tak akan pernah ia lihat seperti apa sosoknya, untuk selama-lamanya. Bahwa Papanya tak akan pernah menyebut namanya. Bahwa Papanya tak akan pernah menemaninya bermain PS di rumah. Bahwa Papanya tak akan pernah menggantikan Mamanya untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya sekolah.

Papanya telah meninggal.

Dan kuburan inilah tempat peristirahatan terakhir Beliau.

Mendapat kenyataan itu, hati kecilnya begitu hancur. Perasaannya begitu terluka diredam oleh rasa kecewa.

Setelah sekian lama ia harus memendam rasa rindu dan penasaran ini, mengapa harus kenyataan ini yang ia dapat? Ia begitu ingin berjumpa dengan Papanya, namun mengapa harus gundukan tanah yang ia lihat? Ia begitu ingin berbicara dengan Papanya, namun mengapa Papanya bahkan tak akan mampu mendengar suaranya?

Air mata itu perlahan-lahan terjatuh dan menghujam tanah di bawah, membasahi tanah yang semula mengering tersebut. Tubuh kecil itu terjatuh bersimpuh, dengan kedua mata yang menatap getir pada nama yang terukir jelas di batu nisan itu.

"Papa… Natsu rindu Papa," hanya kalimat itu yang terbisikkan dari mulut kecil itu, saat kedua tangan mungil itu memeluk erat nisan tersebut.

Ia lah Akasuna Natsu.

Ia lah wujud cinta dari Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Sakura.

Ia lah lambang dari cinta terlarang itu.

Ia lah bentuk dari kekekalan perasaan itu.

Dan ia, hanya ia lah bukti dari sumpah yang terikrar kala itu.

Sebuah sumpah yang pernah terucap, sumpah yang berisi kata-kata semacam,

"Aku mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

**end**

Mind giving me a piece of your thoughts?

Thanks


End file.
